


A Real Keeper

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Frottage, Hospital Sex, M/M, Quidditch, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 7 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Charlie/Oliver, frottage, orange, stitches.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Real Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Charlie/Oliver, frottage, orange, stitches.

Charlie woke with a start and then remembered where he was.

Hospital wing. Last match of the term. Of his career as a seeker at Hogwarts.

He grinned. At least he'd caught the Snitch. 

He heard a sound, like someone trying to hide their footsteps, and peered through the darkness toward the door. 

Charlie couldn't quite see who it was but there was only one person on the team as mad for Quidditch as he was, possibly even more so.

"Wood?" he whispered. 

Stepping out from behind a privacy screen was Oliver Wood. Charlie was sure he'd be chosen captain next year after Charlie had left.

"All right, Weasley?" Oliver said, moving closer to Charlie's bed. 

"Nothing a horrible orange potion can't fix. At least we don't need stitches like Muggles do."

They both shuddered. Surely there had to be something better than sewing a person back together. 

"No idea who we'll get for Seeker next year. No one's near as good as you."

Charlie knew it was true but said, "Nonsense. There will be some firsties who practise over the summer hols. By September, they'll be ready to fly."

Oliver moved closer, his hand resting on the bed near Charlie's hip. "I'm dead serious, Weasley. You're irreplaceable."

Charlie recognised the look Oliver was giving him now and it didn't have anything to do with Quidditch. 

"Oliver, listen," Charlie started to say. 

"No, you listen," Oliver said. "I know what you're going to tell me but I don't care."

"And if I do?"

Oliver smiled and looked toward Charlie's lap, the rise in the thin hospital blanket hiding nothing. 

"I don't think you do. In fact—" Oliver climbed up onto the bed, straddling Charlie's thighs. "—I think you feel the same."

Charlie bit the inside of his cheek as Oliver started rocking against him. Maybe he could claim he was innocent if he didn't touch Oliver, just let him get off. 

"Oh!" he gasped when Oliver pulled the blanket from between them and bared Charlie's prick to the cool air.

"See?" Oliver said, rocking his hips forward, rubbing against Charlie, his own cock hard beneath his robes. "Feels so good."

It did. It felt brilliant. Charlie watched Oliver's face go slack, his body shudder, and when he let out the softest whimper, Charlie thrust up against him and came all over his stomach. 

He lay back against his pillow, panting, until Oliver gingerly climbed off the bed. 

He didn't move away, but instead stood awkwardly at the side of Charlie's bed. 

After several long moments, Oliver finally said, "You're the best Seeker Gryffindor's ever had."

Charlie had to laugh a bit. That was probably half of his appeal to Quidditch-mad Oliver. 

"And you're quite the Keeper, Wood. Good luck next year." 

Oliver nodded, smile on his face. "Thanks, Weasley."

Just before he walked away, Charlie said, "Who knows? Maybe a naturally gifted flyer will sort into Gryffindor next year. 'The youngest Seeker in a century.'"

Oliver laughed and shrugged. "Maybe."


End file.
